Frozen Hearts
by CallxmexLu
Summary: Forget every "Next Generation Winx" story you have ever read...SUMMARY INSIDE!  Chapter 1 is rated K . Future chapters are rated T or even M becasue of blood, language and some soft lemons. Also with a lot of romance and fluff-stuff.
1. Summary

_SUMMARY_

_You know that they are coming when it's getting cold…_

Life as an adult isn't so easy. Even the Winx noticed that.

Perfect couples are about to break up and kingdoms must be ruled. But those aren't the only problems. Stella is starting to have weird dreams about "The Cold Ones". A group of faceless killers…

Will our favourite fairies be strong enough to defeat them, while dealing with their lives?

Join the adventure of fear, happiness, love and, of course, magic.

A Horror-Story with a lot of fluffy love stuff.


	2. Breath

Lu is here again! I really felt like writting a Winx Club story again and it's so dark. Gosh, I didn't expect that of myself. If you like fluffy stuff and Drama's you are at the right adress. There will be a lot of cute children things and love, but also a lot of blood and sadness. PLEASE REVIEW! I really love it when you are faving my stuff, but I need comments to get better.

And another chat...

Stella: I'm getting married to Brandon? *_*

Lu: Uhm...yes?

Stella: Kawaii! I hope you have choosen a glamourous dress!

Lu: Uhm...yes? *scared*

Bloom: Stella, leave it! Lu is trying her best to...I HAVE A CHILD? THIS IS A F****** CHILD SERIES!

Lu: Uhm...yes?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breath**

An old child poem says:

When the tiny, miny bird is quiet

And shadows comes around at night

You better run

Hurry up

Our you'll never see the sun

It's like the legend of the Omega Dimension that you tell little children when they did something mean. On one hand you believe it; on the other hand you try to push it out of your mind.

But what is the truth? In a world where fairies and witches are reality, is this myth about "The cold ones" also possible?

A year ago, I would have never believed it, but I saw it with my own eyes. This is my story, this is Stella's story.

11 months ago…

The kiss burned like fire. I buried my fingers deeper in his hair. "I really need to go." Brandon murmured with his lips on my neck. "No…" I breathed and tightened the grip around his head. I didn't want to let him go. "It's just for a few hours. Tomorrow we will see each other again."

I sighed and answered, "I know, but it will never be the same. Then we are husband and wife." It sounded like "Sale" to me when I spoke those two words. Tomorrow I would be Queen Stella Calaviere of Solaria. Brandon also let out a sad gasp when he put his hands off my hips. "I love you, sunshine." he whispered and kissed my nose. "I love you too, snookums."

With this we ended our cuddling and my fiancé was out of my huge bedroom.

My father has forbidden Brandon to move into the palace before our wedding. He really thought that could keep us away from "dirty" things.

I smiled to myself, before I changed into my nightgown and went to bed. This was the first time I had those dreams. And it was just the beginning.

"Hello?" I screamed. My breath turned into little crystals. The light was in a shade of ice blue. I shivered.

I wasn't on Solaria anymore. That was for sure. But where was I exactly?

No ground, no sky, no anything…White…everything was white. "Is someone here?" I asked more calmly. No answer.

Suddenly I heard an ear splitting noise. I looked down or up or…whatever and saw a huge crack underneath my feet. "What the…Oh no!"

The crack grew longer and wider until it was one gigantic hole. An ice cold breeze blew my hair back. I felt my lips turn blue and my eyes started to burn.

"Morte…" a high voice whispered. "Morte…" I turned around to find the source. I was alone.

"Figlia de Morte _(A.N.: Daughter of Death)"_

I gasped. "What do you mean?" I half yelled. Suddenly a strange fear crawled down my spin.

Something was wrong…

I jerked up, my forehead full of sweat. This was as bad as an empty Dolce and Cublina store! After this nightmare I panted like crazy, trying to calm down. The room around me wobbled and I heard my blood rushing in my ears.

_I'm walking on sunshine!_

_WOHOHOO!_

I started when my mobile played this happy ring tone. But I caught myself one second later and was able to answer. "Hello Miss Calaviere! Are you ready for your wedding?" I heard my best friend singing into the phone.

"I think you are at the wrong number, because here is Stella the fabulous!" I answered laughing. Bloom joined my giggling. "It's good to hear you, Stella. Are you nervous?"

I let myself fall into the pillow again and said, "No, not really. I feel kind of excited. Is this wrong?"

"It's the right feeling. I felt the same when I got married, but I can tell you, a few seconds before you at the altar you are nervous…very, very, very, very nervous." she told me. I heard a grin in her voice.

"Oh thank you! That helped much!" I shouted laughing.

Bloom was serious again when she answered, "No worries, you know we are all here for you. And…" A childish prattling interrupted the fairy. I smiled

A year ago Bloom got Danessa, an adorable little girl with huge blue eyes like her mother and blonde curls. Sky and his wife were the only one who had children for now. So we all nearly spoiled little Danessa.

"I think Nessie wants to talk to you." my best friend said, trying to choke back a laugher.

"Nella!" my godchild shrieked. "Hi, whoopsie! How are you doing?" I mused. Yes, I used to call her 'whoopsie', because Danessa wasn't "planned". Sky's parents nearly killed Bloom for being pregnant in the age of 21. It was totally forbidden for a princess to get pregnant before she royal ceremony to become a rightful queen.

Instead of an answer Nessie started to sing a wedding song…or let's call it humming. "Okay, Nessie, how about if give Mommy the phone back?" Bloom said; her daughter responded with a disappointed noise.

"She is curious about your wedding." Bloom told me. I burst out into laugher. "I already guessed that. Okay, so you will come over in 3 hours?"

"Yep, the others will also arrive at this time."

I sighed. "Thank you. Oh and there is another thi…" I was about to finish my sentence when I heard my friend shout something like "Don't eat that!"

"Uhm, sorry Stella! See you later! Nessie no!" With this she hung up.

Again I smiled. Everything was perfect. Everything was calm. And today will be the best day of my life.


	3. Cry

This chapter is really depressing! So don't read it if you're in a bad mood. ;D AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS COMMENT AFTER THE STORY! (About the smiling pills thing...It has to do something with drugs)

First: Thanks for all the faves! You guys are great!

Chibi Horsewoman: Haha XD I was always eating stones when I was in this age. That was my inspiration. XD Thanks a lot, I hope I won't dissapoint you!

haydub07: Thank you so much! I know what you mean, some next gen fics are...let's call it unrealistic (;

Taiyo: That's good! I hope you will like the rest as well XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cry**

They were colourful, they were smiling and they were a lie. A good lie…  
I starred at the little pills in my hand and at the glass of water in my other one. It wasn't my first time. I knew after this, I would feel a lot better. For a few hours I would be able to forget him and the rest of my damn life.

Slowly I felt the tears sneaking to my eyes. No, not today… I've already cried too much.  
Before my feelings were able to control me, I put the round pills in my mouth and take a huge sip.

With a loud crash I smashed the glass on the desk, panting hard. Half blind I searched for my bed.

It was dark in my once beautiful bedroom…and it was empty.

When I finally found under my blanket, I buried my face deep into the pillow. It smelled good, too good. I knew this smell; I have known it for over seven years.

Luckily the happy pills numbed my emotions. If not I would already have another mental breakdown. The first was the worst. It wasn't the sadness or the thousand thoughts at one time, it was the surprise. I was really thinking that I could keep myself under control. I was sure about that until the end…

**1 month ago…**

"Stella." my best friend sighed, while pulling me into a tight hug. I expected something like "How are you?", "Are you okay?" or "Did you try to kill yourself already?" but she just rubbed my bag. I wished I were able to response her love…At this moment I just stood there like a statue. At this moment I didn't felt love…for anyone.

After about 234 seconds she let go, only to give her husband the chance to annoy me with another short hug. "Where is Danessa?" I wanted to know. Bloom gave me a "Did you really asked that?" look, but said friendly, "She is with Mike and Vanessa. We thought it was a good idea to keep her away from this…" She felt clearly uncomfortable.

I responded with a nod in her direction. Oh, this situation was that bad? Mommy needed to keep her daughter away from me? Was I that dangerous?

My so called best friend seemed to notice that and thought of a quick answer. "It's not because of you. A funeral is just not the right place for a one-year old. You understand that right?" I gave her another nod and went over to the other guests, leaving her behind. I didn't hate her or something; she just annoyed me with her sweet talking.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

I looked worried at my best friend. She wasn't herself. "Its okay, let her time." Sky whispered in my ear and put his arm around my waist.

Slowly I leaned my head against his chest. "I know, I know…but…she changed so much. She didn't even cry. I would have a total breakdown if this would happen to you." My voice became weak at the last words.

"Don't say that. I'm still here." my husband whispered. I faked a smile, got onto my tiptoes and placed an innocent kiss on his lips. Suddenly I felt a sharp gaze on my back. I turned around to see Stella, starring at me with wide eyes. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't do that in front of her! Not now!

Quickly I pushed Sky away and hurried over to the other Winx. They have just arrived a minute ago. "Hey girls…" I greeted with a pressed voice. Flora came over to me, with red eyes and put her arms around me. She buried her head into my shoulder and sniffed, "I…I….feel so sorry for her." I giggled softly and patted her back. "Its okay, Flora."  
That was so typical her. Always sensitive and sympathetic…

Musa rolled her eyes and pulled Flora carefully away. "Calm down, Flo. It won't change a thing."

Our nature fairy nodded.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Everyone was crying.

Bloom was sobbing into Sky's suit, while Musa rubbed her growing belly to stop herself crying. Even Riven tried his best not to cry, but failed. Everyone was sad. Everyone…but me.  
I just stood there, starring at the rectangular hole in front of me. It was good that the endless amount of flowers covered the wooden box inside. Maybe this would cause me to cry.  
When the funeral car arrived, I had already closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the end.

"And with this…" an old man announced "…Yes, with this we will say good-bye to our dear friend, son and husband, Brandon Calaviere of Eraklyon!"

"Fiancè…" I said into the silence with a monotone voice. The priest gave me a confused look. "Excuse me, majesty?" I raised my head, starring at him. "He was my fiancé, not husband." I sounded strange, so calm and rational.

Someone put his hand on my shoulder. It was Layla. "No worries that is just a little mistake." she told me.

"Yes…just…a…little mistake." A mistake! This was all a mistake! Layla was right! It was a mistake! A mistake! A mistake!

A lot of pairs of eyes starred at me in shock. Finally I realized that I was laughing. I was laughing because of this little mistake! A mistake! "Stella! Shhhh!" Layla whispered again and again, but it was too funny.

My laughing became hysterical and louder. "A Mistake!" I yelled. My stupid giggling and laughing stopped. I took a good look at all my friends. "Everything here is a mistake! You are all a mistake!" I howled.

My amusement turned into anger. "You are all a mistake! All of you!" I repeated. In the blink of a second I found myself kneeling on the wet and mushy ground. My cheeks turned hot while I was screaming my lungs out. Suddenly my vision turned blurry. Was I really…? "Brandon!" I yelled under tears, sobbing loud.

In another dimension I could hear my friends shouting for a doctor. They said something like, "She is having a mental breakdown!"

I don't know how long I have been there until someone pushed a needle in my arm. It hurt. It was the first thing I felt for weeks. A tiny metal pipe in my veins…

"Brandon...Brandon...Bra...n...do...n" My humbling and begging became less loud before everything in front of my eyes went obscured and I let myself fall…into a deep rectangular hole.

Now, one moth later I'm still in this hole. It has been a while since I talked to the Winx. Too many memories were connected with them. So I decided to be queen and nothing else.

I would never let my feeling over take me like that again.

Brandon was dead, so was I.

* * *

So, I wrote this between 2 and 3 in the morning XD

Oh my god! Brandon is dead! Or is he? Well I haven't decided yet. For all StellaxBrandon Fans (I'm also one!). There will be a lot of SxB Fluff in the story. True love is stronger than death.


End file.
